As Time Went Back
by HawayoFlitwick
Summary: A story of the Marauders' Era, bringing in The Golden Trio to the Marauder's fifth year. Read to find out what happened with James and Lily, friendship and love, bravery and betrayal. Will the time travel cause the future to change? Read and find out. Please R&R, and help me improve! Thank you.
1. The Magnificent Train Ride

A/N:Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the story except the plot. All characters belongs to our Queen, J. !

Chapter 1: The Magnificent Train Ride

"See you next time, Mother! Bye!" Waving a hand at her, Sirius Black ran towards the pillar between platform 9 and 10. He was extremely excited to go to Hogwarts because Hogwarts to him, is not only a fantastic school like what others all think but also that he would get a chance to shake off his family. "Slytherin, Sirius, or else…" His mother called after him.

Sirius made a disgusting face and went off to find a compartment on the train. You see, Sirius is unlike his family in several ways. The Blacks are pure-blood fantasies, but Sirius find these non-muggleness very disturbing. He is nothing like his family, he despise them. And so it was his hopes against hopes that he would not be sorted into Slytherin.

"I would not be in Slytherin, not ever!" Walking numbly along the corridor, as this furious thought keeps filling his mind, he knocked straight into someone. "Sorry, mate, sorry." He apologized as he stood up and saw that the boy in front of him was somewhere around his own age.

"Hi, I am James Potter, first year!" The boy introduced.

"I am Sirius, Sirius Black."

"A Black? Didn't know you lots are polite!" The boy named James smirked.

"Well, most of my family aren't but I am so is my cousin, Andromeda, people are allowed to be different aren't they? And your mother is Dorea isn't it? She's a Black before marriage and she isn't bad is she?" Sirius retorted, he hates it when people compare him with his family.

"Sorry mate, sorry. You er… wanna find a compartment together?" James looked sincere and the two boys walked off together.

They sat down in a compartment with a girl and a boy. James and Sirius then started chatting animatedly with each other. They both found each other different than what they expected. James, to Sirius, is a nice boy though a bit big-headed and Sirius, to James, is not such an Slytherin arse.

The two groups of friends said nothing to each other as they journeyed until, "You'd better be in Slytherin!" Said the boy with the hooked nose, to the girl with emerald eyes.

"Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave wouldn't you?" Asked James, smirking to Sirius .

"My whole family have been in Slytherin" Said Sirius darkly.

"Oh yea, I forgot." Said James raising his eyebrows "And I thought you seemed all right!"

"Maybe I'll break the tradition" Said Sirius brightening up. "Where are you heading if you've got the choice?

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad!" Exclaimed James, excitedly.

The boy with the hooked nose and greasy hair snorted loudly.

"Got a problem with that?" Snapped James, whipping his head around to face the boy.

"No" Sneered the boy. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

Sirius immediately jumped to James' defence. "Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?"

James roared with laughter. The girl with the red hair flushed.

"Come on Severus" Cried the girl. "Let's find another compartment."

"Oooo ..." Chorused James and Sirius, taunting the girl.

"See ya Snivellus." A voice called after them.

"I really hope I wouldn't be in Slytherin!"Sirius sulked.

"Come on mate, to me, there is nothing in you that is Slytherin!" "Thanks man." Sirius smiled gratefully, it seems that he had his hopes a bit higher.

And with that hope, Sirius stepped into the boat of four happily, enjoying the first sight of Hogwarts Castle with his new found friend.


	2. The Sorting Hat

Chapter 2: The Sorting

"Good morning, 1st years, the whole school is already in the great hall waiting for you. In a few moments you will go into the great hall and get sorted into your houses. I do hope that you will do your house proud and help to get as much points as you can to win the house cup at the end of the year." Professor McGonagall addressed the first years who are waiting nervously in a sort of ante-chamber.

Sirius looked around him, feeling his heart beating vigorously against his ribcage, he thought, 'This is it.'

"Ashfod, Kate" McGonagall called.

A girl with curly hair put the hat on and after a few moments…. "RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted.

"Avery, Jeremy" The hat had merely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

…

"Black, Sirius" Sirius walked gingerly to the chair and put the hat on. To worse and best, here it comes.

"Hmmm…hmmm…. You are not like the other Blacks… Ahh…You don't want to be in Slytherin?... Ummm…. Break the tradition?... Well if you are sure…. Then better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius sighed in relief, took off the hat and made his way to the Gryffindor. He had made it, he had made it! He turned back and looked towards James, he gave James a wide grin and James gave him a thumbs up.

"Evans, Lily" She was on the same compartment as Sirius and James and she was sorted into….. "GRYFFINDOR!"

…

"Mulciber, Richard" went to Slytherin too.

…

Soon later, it was James turn. "Ah… Another Potter….Well this is easy…. GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius clapped loudly with the others and bulged up to give James a sit beside him.

"Snape, Severus" It was the greasy-haired boy who was seating was Evans earlier and he was in…. "SLYTHERIN!"

…

After all the students had been sorted, Albus Dumbledore stood up and said, "Erhmm…. To the new students, welcome! To the old students, welcome back. I hope all of you will have a good year ahead! Let the feast begin!"

And after that, foods suddenly appeared on the golden plates on each of the house tables and they began to dug in to the delicious food. Sirius and James are sitting around all the first years and they began introducing themselves.

"Hi, I am Sirius Black, a different Black by the way, and this is James Potter here. Who might you all be?" Sirius started.

"Remus Lupin." Said a boy with sandy hair. "I am Frank, Frank Longbottom." "Peter, Peter Pettigrew." "Marlene McKinnon." "Alice Prewett." "Mary MacDonald" Lily Evans threw James and Sirius a glare before she said," Lily Evans". "Well nice to meet you all!" Frank said excitedly as he continued to gulf down his juicy steak.

After everyone is fed, Dumbledore stood to his feet and said, " Now all of you are watered and fed, move up to your dormitories and have a nice year ahead!"

"First year Gryffindor, come with me. I am Arthur Weasley and this is Molly Prewett, we are the Gryffindor prefects. Please follow us to the Gryffindor Common Room." The first years hurried up and followed the two prefects to the common room. On the way, Alice started a conversation with Molly, seeing as they are cousins and after a while the other first years started chatting too.


	3. James Set His Eyes on Lily

Chapter 3 :James Sets His Eyes On Evans

"So, are you all pure-bloods? I am half-blood by the way." Remus asked.

"I am pure-blooded so is Sirius, but I don't think blood status mattered, we are all humans, aren't we?" James answered, annoyed by the boy's statement.

"No no no, you mistaken me, er James isn't it, I only meant that, well its just I know that some of the pure-blood population have some er, problems with other blood status especially muggleborns." Remus explained apologetically.

"What? What? That's not true, Severus told me that being a muggleborn does not matters!" Evans exclaimed loudly, starring wildly at her new schoolmates. Alice sighed, "Well, you might find that your friend Severus is wrong and Remus here is right." Lily was so shocked, "But… But…" "The thing is, Evans," James interrepted her stuttering, " Snivellus is just lying to you."

Lily shot James a glare before she turned to the others. Just as she opened her mouth, Sirius said, " If you don't want to believe it, Evans, then let it be. But let me tell you this, what Remus and James said are all true. Some wizarding family, like mine…"Sirius snickered in disgust, " They think that being a pureblood makes you better than others, worthier. They call muggleborns, mud….mudbloods," Sirius forced the word out and he had to breath for a few moments before continuing, "It means dirty blood, you see, these pureblood fantasies thinks that muggleborn should not be allowed to learn magic or do anything with magic. And that's why you should look out, Evans, especially for the Slytherins, you don't want to get cursed on your first week here do you?"

Sirius' speech left Lily thinking all through dinner, could Sev be lying to me? Could what Black said is true?

"She's sort of cute, isn't she, eh? Evans I mean." James whispered to Black, a dreamy look on his face.

On the next day, James woke up late due to a dream. He had dreamed about Evans flying on a broom behind his back, holding on to him tightly. It had been so sweet until he felt something hitting him, "What's tha matter, hmm…." James mumbled, still absorbed in his dream. It was so nice and it felt so right and he was hugging his pillow as though it is Evans when suddenly, "Ahhhhh!" James yelled, coldness drenched into his skin, he turned over and saw Sirius standing and holding a bucket. Sirius smiled wickedly, "You up, mate?" Annoyed that Sirius disrupted his moment, James leaped up and threw his pillow at him.

And all through breakfast, James couldn't hide his childish grin from his face, starring at Evans with such love struck eyes that he couldn't place his fork into his mouth.

Sirius stared at him while shoving food into his mouth, there is something wrong with his friend, certainly something wrong.

"James, James, JAMES!" Sirius shouted at his friend. "Uh?" James turned round to face Sirius, realizing what he was doing, buried his face in a deep shade of red.


	4. Professor Slughorn

Chapter 4:Professer Slughorn

While students are eating breadfirst, the old women that led the first year into the great hall approached them who are chatting away at the Gryffindor table, "Morning, first years, I am Professor McGonagall and I am the head of Gryffindor house, here is your timetable for the year, please make sure you are puncture and DONOT cause any trouble or you will get yourself into detention." Said McGonagall before turning away.

"I won't Minnie!" James called out loudly to his mother's best friend. Professor McGonagall turned back, frowning in concentration, as if trying to decide what to do with the naughty boy. "And that, Mr Potter, is what I consider as causing trouble. 8pm, tonight, my office." Professor McGonagall said before turning back to the staff table. James stared at his godmother, shocked of the fact that the once so caring lady was indeed a person not to cross. While everyone take in the fact that James just got a detention on his first day at Hogwarts, no one noticed the tiny bit of smile on the old teacher's face, glad that she had surprised the young boy.

After finishing breakfirst, James and his dorm mates made their way to the dungeon, where their first lesson, Potions is held.

After a five minutes walk, with a few wrong turnings and misleading staircases, the group of boys finally found their way to the classroom at the end of the dungeons. As they stepped into the room, they were shocked to see that there are only a few people in the classroom, the rest are yet to arrive.

"Ah! Good Morning boys! I am Professor Slughorn, come in and sit down…." Standing in the middle of the room is a plump man in his middle age, he gestured to the tables in the classroom and the boys sat down.

A few minutes later, all of the students has arrived. Professor Slughorn cleared his throat and began in a enthusiastic voice, "Well, hello first year lions and snakes, its very nice to see you all prepared with all of your books and potions ingredient. Today, as it is the first lesson, I will explain some of the uses of the most commonly used ingredients and perhaps we could start with a small swelling potions? Right then, pleaswe take out your quills and parchments and take down some useful notes."

James groaned, clearly, writing is not his favourite ways of studying.

As Slughorn droned on and on, James could help but focused his attention on a red-haired girl instead of the Professor. Lily is seating a few seats away from his and Sirius with her friend, Severus Snape. The two were chatting softly and comparing notes. Eager to hear what is going on between them, James tried to listen but no matter how hard he strained his ears, all he got was a slight buzzing sound which he couldn't place. A few minutes later, James give up and focused his eyes instead on Professor Slughorn, who is writing the instructions of a swelling potions on the whiteboard.

Soon, the students were paired up and starting to brew their first ever potion. James is with Sirius, Remus with Peter, Frank with Alice, Marlene with Mary, and Lily with Snape.

A few minutes into the brewing and James is having problem with his and Sirius's potion already. Apparently, James, who did not listen to a single word Professor Slughorn said, added in three scopes of dried nettles instead of two, creating a rather foul smell in the dungeon. "Oh dear dear! Boys, what have you got here? Oh boys, really!" And with a wave of his wand, the Professor cleared away all of the potion. Then he turned back to the other students without another word.

James signed, trust himself to blow up his first lesson in Hogwarts! James apologized profusely to Sirius and the two friends spent the rest of the lessons looking at others' potion. James, of course, focused his eyes on Lily and Snape. He heard Professor Slughorn saying, "Class, will you all look at how perfect Miss Evans' and Mr Snape's potion is. Bravo, indeed." At the end of the lesson, Slughorn had a satisfied smile on his face when he said," Class dismissed."


	5. Flitwick & His First Ever Detention

Chapter 5:First Ever Detention

After the potion lesson, the Gryffindor first years had Charms with the Ravenclaws. Professor Flitwick was a really short man, he had to stand on a pile of books to look at his students behind his desk. Professor Flitwick started with taking the register. When he reached James' name, he gave a tiny squeal and exclaimed," Ah Potter! How is your father?" Charlus Potter had helped the tiny Professor out of a few problems and Professor Flitwick is very grateful of the man. James, who was playing Tick-Tack-Toe with Sirius under the desk at this moment, had heard nothing of the Professor's question. It was only a nudge from Remus that he was able to utter, "What… er…er…" Sighing, Remus repeated Flitwick's question to James," His alright, hmm…" James stuttered. Clearly offended by James' behavior, Professor Flitwick continued with the name calling with a disheartened tone.

"Today, we are going to learn a spell called 'Wingardium Leviosa'. This is a levitation spell and is quite useful. The wand movement is a swish and a flick. Now follow me…. Wingardium Leviosa!" The whole class hold their wands tightly in their hand, they are about to perform their first ever spell and ….. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The whole class chorused. However, no matter how they tried to swish and flick, they were all not able to levitate their feathers. "No matter, no matter! Try again!" Professor Flitwick encouraged the students.

About ten minutes later, Professor Flitwick shouted above all the spell-casting noises, " Class, will you please look at Miss Evans, she had just managed to…. Oops!" Indeed, Lily had managed to levitate her feather but at the Professor's words, the feather stopped hanging in mid-air and dropped back onto Lily's desk. James snickered at her and received a stone glare. He felt a bang in his heart, why does she hates me so much?

A few minutes later, James had successfully levitated his feather and so had Sirius and Remus. "Good work, boys!" Flitwick complimented.

Soon, the school bell rang and it was lunch time. The students in the Charms classroom packed their bag and proceeded to the Great Hall.

The four Gryffindor boys, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat together at the Gryffindor table while Frank was sitting with the girls. "Hey, thanks guys! For helping me just now in Charms class, I was really hopeless…" Peter shaked his head, sighing. "Come on, we are all friends right!" Remus smiled at the boy, "Friends help each other!" And with that, the four young Gryffindors placed their hands one on top of each other, and drank their pumpkin juice in one gulp, muttering "friends" under their breath.

Lunch passed by really fast and soon it was time for Herbology.

Herbology passed somewhat uneventful compared to Potions and Charms. But the plump Professor Sprout had impressed them with different kinds of plants and herbs.

After Herbology, the students proceeded to History of Magic. Their teacher being Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher in the school. It is rumored that the Professor had reached an really old age and one day he had simply left his office with his body behind while going to his class.

The first years are all eager to see how a ghost teaches lesson but alas, they were disappointed. The ghost Professor simply droned on and on, paying no attention to the students who were sitting with their heads on their table. There are only two person who were still having a pen in their hand, Lily and Remus. Lily is sitting upright, hand scribbling fast on her notebook, paying attention to the Professor's every word while Remus is just writing down some key points, eyes dazing out of focus.

Most of the class are fighting hard not to sleep, some with eyes lolling, some closed their eyes completely. James and Sirius however, were continuing their game of Tick-Tack-Toe. Sirius had learned this game from a muggle and was teaching James in Charms just now and right now, James had became better at it.

The hour passed by like a day, and at the first ring of school bell, the students had all disappeared through the classroom doors, leaving only Lily Evans to copy down their homework for the week.

After a delicious dinner, James made his way to Professor McGonagall's office. He knocked and was told to enter. He opened the door and saw his godmother sitting behind her desk, writing on a piece of parchment. The Professor looked up, "Ah, James. Sit down, sit down… What would you like to drink?"

"To…. to… drink?" James stared unbelievably at the old lady. "Yes, James. To drink. Tea? Pumpkin Juice? I'm afraid I don't have your favorite hot chocolate here…." James got a cup of tea and started to write lines of "Never call Professor McGonagall 'Minnie'"

James thought this was pretty funny as he had called the Professor 'Minnie' ever since he knew her, and that's a long way back. James was absorbed in his own childhood memories and was unaware of the surrounding. He was subconsciously writting a lots of lines of "Professor Minnie McGonagall" instead of what he was supposed to write. When he discovered what he had written, he shouted out loud, a horrified expression on his face. Professor McGonagall looked up and try to look at what happened but James was quicker, he held the piece of parchment tightly in an embrace, preventing Minnie from seeing what he had written.

Professor McGonagall chuckled at the young boy's facial expression and snatched the parchment out of James' hand playfully. James was even more surprised at his godmother's behavior that he even forgot for a moment about his disastrous writings. He looked up and saw his godmother raising her eyebrows , a look of amusement on her face. James misjudged the look of amusement as a look of anger and thus quickly began to apologies, "Sorry, Minn….. I mean Professor McGanagall…. I wasn't thinking of what I was writing….. at that moment…. I really didn't mean it…. I….."

Professor McGonagall shushed the boy up with a look on her face and said, "Hmm…. Never mind. As long as you know NOT to call me that in school. Although I absolutely do not mind you calling me er… Minnie at home. Clear? Now off you go, good night!" And with a wave of her hand, she dismissed the shocked boy. James picked up his bag, dashed out of the office and ran all the way back to the Gryffindor Tower.

He ran into his dormitories and made a laughing stock of himself as he jumped onto his four-poster.

"Oh man! What happened?" Remus, being the ever concerning one, asked. He hoped it was not about his werewolf condition, he would not know how to answer his friends, especially after having a really nice day with them. James told his mates what happened during his detention and the boys were laughing so hard that they are rolling on the floor. Even Remus laughed. James stared at his friends, he didn't understand why his story was so funny.

After the laughing subsided, Peter exclaimed, "That was the most epic thing ever!" And the five eleven years old boys started laughing even harder if that is even possible…

Soon the laughter died off. The boys looked at each other, with identical grins on their face. And it was this laughter that united the boys, it was this laughter that held them closely. It was this laughter that made the five friends, each trusting one another. As they climbed onto their bed, they thought that If today is their everyday at Hogwarts, it would be their best 7 years of life ever.


End file.
